


Happiness.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakeries, Coffee Shops, Comfort Food, Fluff and Crack, For a Friend, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Joke Fic, Multi, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Pale isn’t a complete bastard, Swearing, dont take it seriously, his name do be ghost, if anything ‘sad’ happens, none of this is serious, nor is Zote, the Knight is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Drabble series about an oversized bug family.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/Sherma (Hollow Knight), Cloth/Myla (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Quirrel, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Zote the Mighty/Bretta (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Not The Eggs!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, a,,,,,,

Ghost had to go out shopping for groceries - Hornet had eaten all of them in a food eating contest.

‘Do we HAVE to use OUR groceries?’ Ghost had groaned, frowning as Hornet dragged the baskets full of food to the table. ‘Of course,’ she had replied gruffly. ‘if we’re to host it, then we should take pride and use our OWN food!’

And now they had nothing to eat, so they had to go and buy new things.

He brought Hornet, Pure and Lost along, because they were like children, and they sure knew how to cause trouble. So of course, he had to be the grownup.

Despite Pale’s offerings to look after them for him.

“Why didn’t you just let dad keep us?” Pure mumbled, ducking his head before he walked into the ‘Organic Foods’ sign.

“Because I can take care of you immature children by myself- ow.”

Hornet elbowed Ghost in the side, frowning. “We ain’t children! Now shut up and get those chocolate buttons.”

Ghost shook his head in mock disapproval, but reached up and grabbed the box anyways. Then, a few peaceful minutes of browsing and scrolling passed by, until they got to the clothes part of the mall.

And Ghost saw Grimm trying on heels.

He froze, letting go of the shopping cart as his siblings bumped into his back, one by one.

“Ow- hey, brain dead! What’re you staring at?”

Hornet’s hands turned into fists, and she put them onto her hips, glaring up at Ghost.

His bony cheeks were tinted a light blue.

“... I think I know what’s going on.” Broken spoke up barely, then pointed in Grimm’s general direction. The other 2 siblings looked, and the traces of a smile played with their (nonexistent) lips.

“Hey uh- Ghost- why don’t ya go see how Grimm is-“ Pure snickered.

Ghost shook his head a couple of times before turning to the other three.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake you guys-“

“Come on! You’re not scared, are you-“

“Of course not!”

“Then go!” Hornet, with her small woman’s strength, placed her palms on the backs of Ghost’s thighs and pushed him towards Grimm before he could protest any more. Then she darted back to the cart, and Grimm, with his knee up and foot down on the stool (his leg showing off ever so nicely), looked at the steaming blue Knight.

“Oh. Hello, Ghost.”

“Um- hi.”

~<&£&£&>~

Broken simply watched as Pure settled himself into the shopping cart. He was far too big for it of course, but obviously that didn’t stop him from trying. Finally he got into it, his legs dangling either side of it with his elbows on the edges.

And with that, Hornet began to push.

Ghost was about to tell Grimm that the heels really did make him look good, when he turned around to see Hornet running out of the mall and out onto the street with Pure in the cart.

“Oh- oh, shit!”

Ghost instantly chased after them, Broken following shortly after, leaving Grimm to process what just happened.

~<&£&£&>~

“Wheeeeee!”

Hornet laughed as Pure waved his arms in the air, ignoring the shocked looks on the people’s faces and cheering loudly. They were skirting through the small paths of the High Street, nearly knocking over people and scaring off pigeons as they swerved and swung about, with a VERY pissed off Ghost on their trail.

“You guys come back here or else I’ll ban you from eating ever again!”

They ignored his threats and kept on going - but what Hornet didn’t realise was that she couldn’t see with Pure’s huge being in the way.

Which is why they crashed straight into a lamppost the next minute.

‘Crash!’ went the cart, the metal bending slightly as Pure slipped, squashing the groceries underneath his body, and Hornet head butting his back with an ‘ouch!’.

“Shit, not the eggs!” Cried Ghost.


	2. 50 Shades of Black (bruh).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace and Sharpe make an unexpected visit to Tiso and Quirrel’s apartment.
> 
> They make a shocking (but not really shocking) discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol’s train is now pulling over, get ready for the biggest laugh of yo life!

Firstly, Tiso and Quirrel both shared an apartment. The idea actually came from Broken - he knew they both weren’t particularly wealthy, and that they were both particularly stubborn (they both refused to let the vessels pay for their separate rents), so he suggested that they both just live under the same roof and pool their money together to pay.

(Because of this, you’d expect them to be living quite poorly. But actually, their apartment was very nice. There were two doors: the entrance lead into a little place where you could hang up your coat and hat and place your shoes down, and then if you opened another door, you’d lead yourself straight into the living room. There was a 3-person leather sofa, facing the West side of the room, and in front of it, a 55-inch screen TV, set on a table with a Nintendo Switch and a Blu-Ray player in the small compartments underneath. Behind the couch, an open plan kitchen with a microwave on-top of the counter [it was next to the sink, but not TOO close], a refrigerator and an oven. If you entered the living room and walked straight past the couch, you’d enter a small corridor. The first door you’d approach would be on your right, and it would lead into the bathroom [it had a shower, mirror, toilet and sink], the second being on the right again, and it would lead into Quirrel’s room [his room was like a bloody library!], and then the final room on the right would lead into Tiso’s room [it was a pigsty in there, but when Quirrel made him tidy Tiso’s room up, you’d see that actually, he loved to draw].)

Secondly, Lace and Sharpe were like Tiso’s irritable aunt and uncle, or annoying cousins. They both teased him mercilessly, and when they found out that the two navy-shelled bugs were going to live together, they made the mistake of assuming they were boyfriends and bought the pair some engagement rings (and it had a HUGE diamond too, one the size of a door knob).

And thirdly, said aunt and uncle/cousins loved to drop in on them at very unexpected and very unwanted times.

Such as... This moment in time right now, at 19:00 (7PM for the confused ones) when Tiso was sitting on the couch, stuffed under piles and piles of blankets and pillows, with Quirrel sat on the other end, the two of them ready to watch as many horror movies as they could comprehend. They even had a cinema box in between them, and it was stuffed with light fluffy popcorn, topped with melting butter.

(Sure, it was calorific, and VERY fattening, but where’s the fun in eating fruit during a movie marathon?)

“Alright,” Tiso sat up, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table in front of them. “you ready, Q?”

The pill bug smiled lazily at the use of his nickname, his eyes half lidded as he looked at into the fool’s own wide eyes, of which were as white as paper. “Ready.”

But just before Tiso could press the play button (which he was doing reluctantly, as they would start with Happy Death Day 2 U, and then go onto The Ring), the door bell rang throughout the mostly barren apartment.

“Oh my god,” Tiso placed his hand onto his head with a hearty slap. “it’s Lace and Sharpe.”

~<&£&£&>~

“Tiso, dear! Good to see you!” Lace exclaimed in her oddly high and posh pitch, kissing Tiso’s cheeks, before moving onto Quirrel’s. Sharpe, as usual, scoffed at the state of their apartment (despite it being relatively clean and cosy looking) as the two irritations walked past them, their bare feet sinking into the white, fluffiness of the carpet (seriously, you could face plant onto the ground and not feel a thing).

“What are you both doing now?” Sharpe asked, but before Quirrel could answer, he made a smug harrumph at the TV. “Watching horror movies? You won’t last 5 seconds.”

Lace ignored her ACTUAL cousin’s (yes, THEY were cousins) curt comment and elegantly swept past the couch, ‘accidentally’ knocking their pot of popcorn onto the floor (‘I JUST vacuumed!’ Complained Tiso) and entered Quirrel’s room. She had a horrible habit of checking their rooms to see how tid they were, and it pissed Tiso off greatly, especially since she positively drowned Quirrel in syrupy sweetness and praise just to egg him on.

So you can imagine what a fuss she made when she entered Tiso’s shit-hole of a bedroom.

“Oh, my god!” Lace gasped over dramatically, instantly tackling his bed and folding the corners back in place, fluffing his pillows without being permitted to and stacking his drawings in a tall, intimidating stack onto his desk. “How can you live in SUCH a pigsty, Tiso?!” She positively shrieked.

“I have the right to live in a pigsty if I want to,” Tiso sniffed, rubbing his nose. “you’re not even related to me, Lace!”

“Nobody should live like this, you fool!” She snapped, bonking him on the nose crassly. “Why can’t you be more like Quirrel? And he’s such a sweetheart, too unlike you.” Lace tutted at Tiso, who was going red with anger.

Tiso was going to explode - or, at least he would have, until Sharpe suddenly let out a blood-curdling screech of terror. Oddly enough, the noise came from Quirrel’s room.

Hurriedly, the two of them ignored the salty tension between each other and ran to Sharpe’s rescue. They found him hiding in the corner, blushing profusely and pointing at Quirrel in accusation-

Wait, blushing profusely?

“You- you harlot!” Sharpe hissed at Quirrel, who was laughing at how much likeness Sharpe had to a woman when he screamed. “You’re secretly a pervert, aren’t you?! How DARE you deceive my cousin into believing your innocence, you-”

“What the HELL is happening, Quirrel?” Tiso crossed his arms, ignoring how his T-shirt slipped down his shoulder slightly.

“It seems,” Quirrel finally mused after letting out various bubbles of chuckles. “that Sharpe has found your porn stash, Tiso.”

~<&£&£&>~

After the incident, Lace and Sharpe left in absolute shame and disgrace. It turned out that Tiso’s stash was hidden underneath Quirrel’s bed (how it got there is still a mystery to this day), and Sharpe had tripped and found it when he opened his eyes. Tiso was mortified, and he protested bitterly that it wasn’t his, how did it get there and why did they pin all the blame on him? 

Oddly enough, Quirrel wasn’t ashamed in the slightest that his roommate had hidden the stash in his room, as it was the least expected place to find a porn stash (and it had GREAT prank opportunities). Once the two bugs left, Quirrel treated Tiso to McDonald’s, of which he gratefully scoffed down his throat and shoved into his mandibles.

When the two of them came back from outside, they lay in Tiso’s (uncharacteristically) tidy bed, Quirrel harmlessly flicking at Tiso’s antennae. Whenever it came to Winter, they liked to cuddle up and collect as much warmth as possible, because even the duvets and cushions weren’t enough.

“... Quirrel?” Tiso looked up from his Switch and to his right, where his trusted companion was reading one of his magazines. “You don’t think I’m a pervert, do you?”

“Of course not,” Quirrel smiled reassuringly, but then lowered his voice. “although I would prefer it if you didn’t masturbate so loudly during the night.”

Tiso pushed him off of the bed, and Quirrel simply laughed like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sound like a kid in these notes, don’t I? ‘:)

**Author's Note:**

> They all deserve love,,,,,,,


End file.
